Famous love stories part 2
by bladeshlye123
Summary: part 2 of the famous people love stories


Hey, yo my name is Shane Timberlake I am 21 years old and I am in love with Zac Efron ever since I was 16 years old here's the story

I was in my parents house when this happened "shane get your but down here" said my mom "what" i said wearing my favorite shirt that was kevin rudolf (i didn't know he was in our family) and my mom looked at me and said "get that shirt off now" "what the hell mom nothing wrong with it" "it's too tight on you i see your stomach" she said "why are you looking down there" i said (my Dad Justin Timberlake let me wear this when i was on his tour with him and i had to dance with my dad to, i miss him because right now he's on tour with Micheal Jackson). My brother came out and he said "nice shirt babe" "thanks brother" i said and i thought a moment then i said "what did you call me?" "nothing" Nate said then there was a knock on the door "i will answer it" me and my brother said together we both went to the door and opened it and i said "hi i'm Shane Timberlake" "you are i was looking for you to talk to" the guy said i knew the voice and i opened my eyes and it was Zac Efron the hot guy that i was in love with since i was 16 years old "zac efron" i said "yip you got that right" Zac said " umm, may i come in" he said pointing at the door "sure anything for my sister's boyfriend" said nate and zac laughed and said "her boyfriend that's funny" i looked at zac and said "he weren't kidding" and then i looked at Nate and i started to run after nate "shane and nate stop now, we have company" said my mom me and nate stopped running and i said "i'm sorry, mommy" "me to" said nate " ma'am is it always like this around here?" said Zac siting at the table as i gripped my brother and played fight with Nate to the ground "Yes it is Zac, Shane and her brother have always fought ever since first found out that their father is famous and they could get anything that they wanted" "Hey Shane!" said Zac "I need to talk to you in private please?" "yeah sure we can talk in my room" i had said to Zac

room

i went in and turned on my radio and it started playing Take It Off by Ke$a. I sat down on the bed and Zac sat down to me and he started "you like chasing your brother huh" "yeah he's always talking so much" i said "he's a baby" said Zac "i know" i said after i said that Zac said "do you like me" before i could answer the question Zac hooked a finger under my chin, growling "don't answer that your wasting time" and he brought his mouth hard on mine zac lifted his head. Zac pushed me hard on the bed and got on top of me i started to move my legs but he became harder on my legs i started to feel his hands going up my waist pulling my shirt up i moved my right arm and put it on Zac's chest and pushed him off me and he said "what's wrong shane?" "i can't do this" i said zac got on the other side of the bed and said "i'm sorry about that" i looked at zac and said "it's not your fault" Zac's eyes were watering "are you crying" i said "i want you to be my girlfriend shane" said zac and then Zac kissed me passionly on the lips the kiss felt like sexual desire almost like he wanted to seduce me then he became hard Zac broke the kiss and started kissing my neck i almost couldn't breath when zac bit my ear and then he started to lick my neck i started to talk "zac stop please" zac lifted his head and said "i don't want to stop i want you" and then zac kissed me again i put my hands on his chest and pushed him off me and i said "if you want me you have to marry me zac" "okay then will you marry me" said zac "no, your not even my boyfriend" i said "then i will be your boyfriend" said zac getting up and then he went out of the room and he went home and i went to sleep i don't know why i went back to sleep until the next morning. When Zac kissed me it felt like it was night time when he did it

morning

i woke up and got out of bed and i saw Zac on my window seal i opened the glass door and said to him "Zac what are you doing here" "waiting for you" he said "i couldn't sleep for some reason" "i don't know why" i said turning around zac curled his arm around my waist and dragged me hard against him allowing me to feel the strength of his arousal and i said to him "what the hell are you doing" zac put his head on my shoulder and said in my ear "i want to make love with you" my eyes got big and i said "no i'm not yours until i get married to you" pushing him away from me "why are you like this, Shane?" "I'll tell you why, My dad and My Granddad asked my grandmother and mom and marry them cause they love each other. But my Great- grand dad have sex with my great- grandmother before marriage that's how my grand mother came along before marriage. So I promised my grand parents and my parents by my tenth birthday that I wouldn't have sex before marriage." "So who's your grandparents, and parents?" "Adam Lambert and Rayne Urban, they are my grandparents and last is my parents are Justin Timberlake and Kim Lambert." "Now I understand why you won't let me make love to you" said Zac "yeah i'm sorry about that" "it's okay but before I forget I'm having a party I might need a girlfriend to come so do you want to come?" "yeah sure"

nine a clock

The doorbell rang "I'll get it" Nate yelled. Nate opened the door and Zac was there and he said "Is Shane ready yet?" "Yeah. Here she comes down the stairs" Nate said turning around. I came down stairs with a pair of black pants tight which is called skinny jeans and a tank top which was white and one of my friend's jacket (who was a boy named Kyle Wocel and man did i have a crush on him). The jacket was black that had 17th street on the back of it which was a little big for me! With some normal girl shoes. "You look good, Shane" said Zac "thanks" I had said with a little blushing. "You look good, Sis!" said Nate giving me a kiss on the cheek. "You ready to go, Shane?" Zac said looking at me with great care in his eyes. "Yeah sure but little scared" I said taking Zac's arm that he had held out of me "don't worry you will be fine, Shane!" Zac said

Party

Zac and I came into the party and everyone was looking at us crazy "Zac" I said "Yes, Shane?" "Why is everyone looking at us?" "Because we are the.." Zac voice trailed of and he finally yelled out "LIFE OF THE PARTY!" After Zac said that everybody started to scream and shout as they danced to the beat of the loud music. "Zac, I didn't mean it that way! I meant..." "Shhh." Zac said putting his finger on my lips "Like I said before you ask to many question's" as Zac finished he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. The kiss was warm but I loved it like Zac toke years to perform this kiss to a girl! I let my body go to his or as you say walk into his body. The warmth of his body held me as he wrapped his arms around my waist to try to pull me closer to him. "Hey Zac!" someone said as Zac toke his lips off mine "oh hey Joey" said Zac as he gave Joey a man hug and a secret hand shake. Then Joey whispered something in Zac's ear and Zac shake his head 'yes' to it and went up to the stage. "HEY EVERYBODY I WANT TO BRING SOMEONE UP TO THE STAGE WITH ME" Zac said "oh no i hope he doesn't mean me" i said in my mind "SHANE TIMBERLAKE". Someone pushed me to the stage and Zac griped my hand and pulled me up to the stage. "Shane, there is something i've wanted to ask you since i met you". Zac got on one knee and pulled a little box out of my hand and said in to the microphone "Shane Aaron Timberlake, the girl I love with all my life. WIll you Marry me?" "Zac, I can't" I said "Shane what's wrong?" Zac said getting off his knee "I'm sorry" I said as I jumped from the stage and left the house. I ran all the way to my friend Kyle Wocel's house.

Kyle's house

I knocked on Kyle's door to his house. I'm glad he opened the door to me, "Shane! Are you okay?, What's wrong?" Kyle said to me "Kyle, I need to..." I said before I pasted out of running to much. Which Kyle knows about it because of the 5k! I ran 16 miles before pasting out before the 17th mile which Kyle was watching me and cheering at the same time. That was the first time I went to the hospital in my life. "Shane, wake up" said someone I opened my eyes and it was Kyle in my room with me.

Hold On KYLE IS IN MY ROOM WITH ME! "Kyle what are you doing in my room with me!" I said trying to think what I was going to think. "Shane, you ran to my house from somewhere and you pasted out" Kyle said sitting on the bed giving me a glass of water. "I did?" I said with craziness "yeah you said that you need to get away from Zac. I don't know who Zac is, but I kind's think he's crazy to make you ran like that!" "Kyle, you don't know the half of it" I said holding my head in my hands "I got time you can tell me." I looked at Kyle crazy and said "Are you sure you want to hear it?" "Yeah tell me" Kyle said turning sideways on the bed to face me.

"okay i'll tell you the whole thing" I toke a breath in and started "Me and Nate was playing around in the house when the door bell rang. My little brother answered the door and I was with him, we both said hello and when Zac spoke I knew the voice. I opened my eyes and it was Zac Effron, He asked to come in we let him. Nate said 'he was my boyfriend' which he wasn't. I started running around with Nate trying to catch him, Mother said stop and Zac was talking to her then He asked me if we can talk alone. I said yeah and we went to my room" "What happened?" Kyle said. "We went in my room and we sat on my bed me and Zac started talking then he kissed me. After the kissing he asked me to marry him to have sex i said no you have to be my boyfriend first. The next day Zac came in my room by the window, he asked me to make love to him as i said no and told him about my grandparents and parents. Zac asked me to go to a party with him that night. Night came and he came to my house and picked me up for the party. As we got to the party everyone was looking at us and he screamed the life of the party and then kissed me again.

Then his friend Joey told him something and Zac went up stage and pulled me up with him, then he asked me to marry him and i said no i couldn't and he asked me why. I couldn't tell him why i jumped off stage and ran to your house." "It sounds like that guy named Zac Effron is a pain in the ass to you. I'm just saying" Kyle said "I know what you mean Kyle. I do feel something for him but I don't know what it is, I can't tell what I am feeling about him." "I know it's Love you are feeling towards him" Kyle said "but.." I didn't finish what i was saying because Kyle stopped me "If you love him you should go to him and tell him what you think." "Kyle." "Just do it go to him" Kyle said closing his eyes I gripped Kyle and hugged him and said "thank you Kyle!" Kyle just smiled and said "Go Get Him Shane!" I ran out of Kyle's house never looking back I think I had tears in my eyes cause I would never see Kyle or my family again. I stopped and looked up at the sky and said "take care of Kyle for me and take care of my family". Then I started running again.

Zac's house

I was sitting outside on the stairs of my house. I looked up from my book and saw this girl running for her life towards me. I didn't know who it was until she got closer to me. It was Shane! I stood up and let my book drop to the ground. Shane ran closer to me she got close and jumped in to my arms. Her legs were around my waist and her arms were around my neck, she was breathing hard when she said "Zac, I love you. I've always loved you since I was 16." "Shane, what are you saying?" I said. Shane pulled her face away from my neck and said "I'm saying yes to marrying you. I want to marry you Zac." When I heard that from Shane's mouth I looked at her and said "Shane Aaron Timberlake, Will you Marry Me?" "Yes thousand times yes" she said "Shane, I will give you a thousand or more of these before I go" I said as I leaned in and kissed Shane on the lips

two months later

Me and Zac got married and we went on our honeymoon to Mexico. Three years down the road we had a girl named Demi Effron. My little brother had a girl named Kelly Timberlake

To be Continued with their child


End file.
